The Discovery Of Fan Fiction
by xoxMusicalxox
Summary: What if Troy and Gabriella found a box filled with fan fiction...about them and all the Wildcats? What would their reactions be? What do they do? Troyella! Oneshot! xoxMusicalxox


**I hope you like this guys, I worked quite hard on it but it's kind of silly. It's dedicated to all my fan fiction friends, you know who you are. :D xxxx it's just a oneshot! xxx**

**The Discovery Of Fan Fiction**

IT happened on a bright summer's morning, a usual day in Albuquerque, the sun, the happiness, the way people just seemed to enjoy the summer as it came to them. Of course, the most bizarre events in a lifetime always happen on a normal day so this was just an exception.

Troy Bolton and his best friend of four years Gabriella Montez were busy sorting through the Montez attic. They were part of a small group of friends known to all at the Albuquerque High School as 'The Wildcats' because it consisted of a small number of the Wildcat Basketball Champions. Troy and Gabriella were particularly close however; they had always been good friends, always inseparable. It was only natural that wherever Troy wandered so did Gabriella and wherever you found Gabriella you were pretty sure to find Troy lingering after her with his puppy dog eyes.

You see, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had always possessed feelings for one another. They had been in love with each other for as long as they could remember though neither would allow themselves to admit it…but it was all about to change…

"HOW the heck did you convince me to do this again?" Troy groaned after another frightful experience of pulling a giant spider out of another packed box.

The pair had spent the morning in the attic cleaning out the rubbish and the mess. They had entered the attic to find a near floorless room covered with thousands of boxes…and both Troy and Gabriella were ashamed to confess that they had not made much of a change to the room. The attic was still floorless, in fact all that seemed different was the fact that Troy and Gabriella, now very dirty, seemed to fit in with the dust and the spider webs.

"Because I asked you to…and you love me." Gabriella said batting her eyelashes at him from across the room.

Troy's heart leapt, "you got the last part right." He muttered.

"What was that?" Gabriella frowned.

Troy coughed, "Um…nothing…nothing." He lied.

Gabriella resumed her search through the boxes and Troy watched her with his greedy eyes. How difficult it was not to launch himself at her and kiss her with all his passion! It was like she was inadvertently teasing him, her graceful figure, her fascinating bold eyes, her lips…oh gosh, what he wouldn't do for one simple kiss.

"Gabriella, 'Troy moaned, "There must be some reason to why we're doing this."

"Yeah. My Mom promised us some of her homemade brownies if we do a good job. She knows how much you love her brownies." Gabriella replied.

Troy nodded, it was true. Mrs Montez made the best brownies ever. Troy only hoped that when Gabriella was older she'd pass the recipe onto her so she could make them for their children…if he ever bucked up the courage to tell her how he felt.

"Troy…"

Gabriella sounded hesitant, Troy frowned. She was leaning over something; suddenly curious he stood and made his way over.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Look at this." Gabriella whispered.

Troy looked down on the box, upon its cover was words written in blue righting. They read…

_The HSM Fan fiction box._

"Hmm, 'Troy said inquisitively, "What's 'HSM' Gabi?" **(:D)**

"I don't know, 'Gabriella answered looking as confused as Troy felt, he very cautiously pulled open the box and a poof of dust went up into their faces, "I hate this attic." Troy muttered darkly.

Gabriella however wasn't paying attention. She had already reached into the box where many small but thick books lay waiting to be opened; they sat in all colours, looking extremely inviting.

"What's fan fiction?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me." She answered; she was studying the first book, a green cover smothered with dust and dirt.

She wiped it away and frowned, "Zeke and Sharpay. (Zekepay) Okay, why would there be a book about Zeke and Sharpay in here…and what the heck is Zekepay?"

She opened the cover and read a random line, "_Zeke smiled softly, he leaned in toward Sharpay feeling hungry for her, wanting to run his hands through her soft blonde hair…_Oh my god!_"_

Gabriella slammed the book shut.

"What the hell is that all about? Sharpay and Zeke? A couple?" Troy gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, someone's been writing these. Look there's some names in the back of the book. Authors by the looks of it, 'Gabriella told him, "Roots – Before – Branches, SunsetsAndStars, CannonGirlXX and DramaticStarlet."

"What kind of names are those?" Troy asked as Gabriella slammed the book shut and moved onto the next book, an orange covered book.

"Maybe their code names." Gabriella suggested.

She handed the next book to Troy; he wiped away the soot and read aloud, "Chad and Taylor. (Chaylor) Finally. A couple that at least seems natural."

"Yeah but what does this all mean?" Gabriella queried.

"I don't know. You don't think someone's watching us do you?" Troy asked nervously.

Gabriella pulled out an indigo book, "All according what you think of this?"

She showed Troy the cover, his mouth dropped, "Kelsi and Sharpay! No way! That's demented."

"Well it's a real story thingy, 'Gabriella said pulling a face, "Apparently it's called Kelpay."

Troy stuck his tongue out with disgust, "That's wrong on so many levels."

"I know." Gabriella agreed.

After sorting through many couples (some which didn't make particular sense) such as Chadpay, Traylor, Chyan, Jelsi, Rypay and Tryan (Troy hadn't been too pleased with that one) they found three more books at the bottom.

"Oh god, I want to be sick. Ryella! It's so _wrong_." Gabriella moaned into Troy's shoulder.

"This doesn't sound so good Gabi; I mean what idiots would make things like this up? **(he he)**

Gabriella shook her head feeling dizzy, how could anyone imagine her with Ryan? He was so…so…so…not Troy!

"What's the next one?" She murmured.

The young man next to her looked at the cover and shrieked with disgust. Gabriella laughed a little.

"What?" She asked, she snatched it out of Troy's trembling hands and took a look.

The book read: Troypay.

"No way. Now this, beyond all those couples…beyond everything is wrong. Who are these people?" She demanded furiously.

"I don't know. I'm really creeped out Gabriella. I don't like it one bit! I mean look at it, it's the worst of them all. What weirdo thought of that?" Troy snarled.

"Troy…what are we going to do?" Gabriella queried.

"We're going to take them to the police, 'Troy said resolutely, "We're going to tell them someone's stalking us. We'll tell them people are writing strange and, 'he shuddered, "creepy stories about us and we want to get it fixed now."

"Wait! There's one more." Gabriella exclaimed.

"I don't even want to see it. I don't want to know what it is. I don't want to touch, I don't want to see it, I want nothing to do with it at –"

"It's Troyella!" Gabriella whispered in surprise.

Troy stopped his rant, "Huh?"

Gabriella felt her cheeks turn pink, "its say's Troy and Gabriella and then in brackets, Troyella." She said excitement coursing through her tiny body.

"Are you joking? That's great!" Troy enthused but when he saw Gabriella flash him a confused glance he said, "It's the best so…so far you know. Because…we're such good friends."

Gabriella opened the book.

"_When Troy looked back at her, a snowflake had fallen on Gabriella's sumptuous lips and he couldn't help himself,_ 'As Gabriella read she could feel her cheeks tainting crimson and her body shiver with delight, to hear it sounded wonderful, she wondered what it would actually feel like, "_He placed his lips on hers and they were clinging to each other, kissing and embracing. The kiss was cold but underneath there was the warmth of their feelings for each other._

"Whoa." Troy said, agog.

Gabriella flicked to the back of the book where the authors were and began to read them out like she had done with the Zekepay book, "Here are some Troyella authors, 'she said, "HSMisLurve, Cole – rulez, x3xMUSIC-is-LIFEx3x, disneygurl054, Sarah590 and ilcita."

"That's crazy, 'Troy said in shock, "and they really just right stories about us."

"Yeah. It's as if they really know how I feel about you." Gabriella winced, did she just say that.

She looked at Troy who was watching her delightedly, "Do…Do you feel like that?" He asked her.

Gabriella knew there was no going back now, she nodded slowly. Troy leaned forward tenderly and kissed her chastely on the lips feeling braver than he had ever felt before.

"Thank god, 'he whispered, "I thought I was the only one with feelings here."

"You mean you like me?" Gabriella gasped.

"For ages, 'Troy laughed, he looked at the other books, "I think we should burn these books."

"And not tell the guys about the interesting pairings." Gabriella nodded.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and smiled, "But just think…without these books…there'd be no Troyella!"

**Okay, so it was a little silly and it was pretty much about fan fiction. Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes in ther everybody. Lol, I don't know why I had the impulse to write this guys, I just did. Also, for the names I used…sorry about that guys…unless any of you liked it lol…then :D xxxx**

**Review and tell me what you thought about it, there was little Troyella in there but I hope you liked it anyway. Tell me what you thought. Keep writing fan fiction guys, you don't know how much it brightens my day. :)**

**xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


End file.
